


Boys of summer

by Polka



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Boys of summer

***

 

他的心跳得厉害。身体内部的震动对腺体的刺激太过强烈，他能感觉到那些变得温热的润滑剂从他的大腿内侧湿漉漉地流下来，酒店房间的地毯潮湿，而他的阴茎已经没法再射出任何东西，高潮却近在咫尺。  
他想开口乞求，告诉对方自己没法承受这么多，他不想把自己搞得一团糟，哪怕此刻他早就已是一团糟了，但他所能发出的只是些模糊不清的呜咽声——口球将他的口腔塞得满满的，从下巴到喉咙到衬衫前襟早就被他自己的唾液浸得一片濡湿。而Simon就坐在他对面的沙发上，翘着腿，眯起眼睛打量他跪在那儿的样子，像个高傲的皇帝。Simon身边站着Jake，那个男孩正诧异地注视着他，脸颊泛红，仿佛在看窥探一件自己本不该看的事物。  
他知道自己现在有多狼狈。  
他曾以为这就是自己想要的，这就是他渴望已久的东西，但他一定是错了，在他作出决定时他就已经错了，现在他失去了反悔的机会。   
许多年前他就隐约明白自己想要些什么了。  
那一天早晨上课——他记得是一节物理课，他坐到自己的座位上，打开抽屉，想要放书进去，发现那里面躺着一封信。信没有署名，字体优美。他知道这间学校里会给他写情信的是怎样的一类人，但他并没有将它撕碎，而是夹在书里，藏在了寝室的书桌底层。  
很快他就收到了第二封信。  
“我喜欢看你在泳池边热身的模样，你有非常漂亮的身体。”  
他的耳朵发烫，慌忙找出自己收到的第一封信，将它们一道塞进垃圾箱里。  
“做个男人，懂吗，混蛋？做个男人。”  
刚失去她的那段日子他总是躲在房间哭，出来的时候红着眼睛。那时他父亲就会皱着眉对他怒吼，握紧手里的酒瓶。  
偶尔他溜进她的房间里，翻被他父亲收起来的旧相册，摸她留下的最喜欢的珍珠项链，被发现时就会挨打。到后来他才意识到，他们父子两个人从来就谈不上存在感情，而她的存在是维系他们俩的纽带，一旦她不在了，他觉得自己面对的就是一个陌生人，一个成日醉醺醺、满腔愤怒的陌生人。  
事情对于他父亲来说似乎也一样——他不熟悉这个孱弱、沉默的儿子，更谈不上喜欢，有时他好像宁可这个孩子不存在，仿佛他也是她所留下的那一堆他不愿再触碰的东西，就像她的照片和她的珍珠项链。  
更糟糕的是，他对她的离去感到愤怒，而她留下的这个孩子就是这些愤怒唯一的出口，是他现在仅拥有掌控权的东西。  
那段记忆已经非常模糊，但Felix非常清楚，如果自己做出不应该做的事会遭到怎样的对待。  
那个男人就像控制一项工作计划一样控制着他，让他在自己为他规定好的路上前进——他并不指望他成为什么大人物，却也绝不希望他变成他所鄙夷或憎恨的那类人。  
他曾想要由自己来作出选择，想要获得与其他人相同的自由，但很快他就发现，这并不可能。  
在他们极其短暂、沉默的会面时间里，他总是站在自己父亲面前，紧握双手，低着脑袋。  
他的面无表情、他的语言、他的眼神和他那双布满青色血管的粗糙的手都令Felix感到恐惧。  
他给自己的短暂放纵是让那些女孩铐住他，鞭打他——非常偶尔的，在他喝了两杯酒再去的时候，他会要求她们用假阴茎操他。他很少能得到高潮，除了那几次有硬物插在他身体里的时候。他会闭上眼睛，想象男性的酮体，想象肌肉、平坦的小腹、结实的大腿、喉结和阴茎，那能令他真正地兴奋起来，与身体的疼痛以及内部的快感一起将他推上高潮。这虚伪伎俩被他成功地用来欺骗自己很多年，直到现在。  
到后来他才知道Simon是怎么发现的，但开始他站在登记处，回头看见那个英俊的小伙子正饶有兴趣地打量自己时，他有些不知所措。  
他知道Simon的“事迹”，这世界上总有这样的人，和所有人上床，对什么都满不在乎。  
他不知道自己是因为什么而成为了目标，后来Simon才贴着他的耳朵告诉他，Fiona是他们律所的常客。  
她不应该和任何人透露，但Simon知道了。Felix不清楚他是否还从其他人那儿得到过他的什么消息，也不知道她还把这件事告诉了谁。光是有陌生人了解他的性癖这一点就令他惊惶失措。  
那晚在查案的酒吧里，偶遇的Simon就坐到他身旁，将一只手得意洋洋地搭在他肩上，他觉得血液停止了流动，感到自己浑身冰冷。  
他从未向任何人袒露过任何事，而一个毫无原则的律师却知晓了他的秘密。  
他的呼吸喷在他耳侧，伴着木质香调的香水味。  
“不想试试吗？”恶魔笑着问，“我知道你想要的是什么，我可以给你。”  
Simon往他的上衣口袋里塞了张名片，手指抚过他受伤的脸颊，指腹温度灼人。  
“来找我。”恶魔说，“任何时候都行。”  
他见过Simon的男友，局长的儿子，漂亮而有朝气的男孩，带着初出茅庐的勇敢与青涩。他无法理解他那种人，试图简简单单地做自己。这个世界就从来就不可能简单，如果他现在还没有被石头绊倒过，今后也会。  
他没有扔掉那张名片就像扔掉那几封信。他把它收进名片夹里，以为它会一直隐藏在那儿，直到他忘记发生过这么一回事。  
而现在他跪在地毯上，像一件玩具般敞开着自己，任人观看。这就是他想要的吗？他不知道，也不想承认。  
“你去吧。”Simon对他的呜咽声终于作出了回应，拍了拍Jake的手臂，作出示意。  
青年犹豫地望着他，咬住下唇。  
他看见那根阴茎在牛仔裤下勃起的情形，看见那具健康、结实的躯体，和那些女孩们完全不同，正是他闭上眼睛时所想象的样子。  
脚步在他的身侧停下，一只手试探地覆上他抬起的臀部，往缝隙移动，折磨他的震动停止了，接着假阴茎被抽出了他的身体，他感觉到太多的液体从洞口涌出来，并为此闭紧眼睛。  
最初驱使他鼓足勇气拨打那个号码的酒精作用已经消失殆尽，他不想被人看到自己的这幅模样，尤其是这两个人。  
Jake的手指试探地滑过他的穴口，接着浅浅地戳刺进去，将他搅出水声。他已经被打开得足够多了，就像那些廉价的性玩具，能容纳任何尺寸的阴茎。但Jake用手指干着他，并不着急进入，只是缓慢戏弄着他柔软潮湿的肉道，像在等待一个指令。他的动作依旧犹豫，Felix能察觉到他似乎对这样的性爱也相当陌生。他不知道这是不是Simon的意思。但他相信Simon喜欢这样对待他，就像摧毁一场原本他们认为万无一失的诉讼一样慢慢摧毁他，让他为自己感到羞耻。在找出那张卡片时他就应当清楚这一点，他不该如此放任自己。  
他微微发颤，当手指在他体内屈起，在连续的前列腺高潮之后，他对自己依旧如此敏感感到意外，也许那是因为在他肠道内的物体不是没有体温的硅胶制品，而属于一个真真切切的人。  
Jake的呼吸声在安静中清晰可闻，他抬起腰，想要他的手指进入得更深，想要他触碰那根假阴茎摩擦过的部位，想要他将自己撑开，粗暴地插入进来，想要他的阴茎。  
而他痛恨此刻的自己。  
Simon站起身，走到他面前来。他以为他会开始嘲笑他，会用更多的他所无法承受的方式折磨他——他也许喜欢肉体的疼痛，却从不是个如此低贱的人——但Simon伸出了手，触摸他的头发，接着抬起了他的下巴，让他面朝自己。  
他知道自己的眼眶湿润。那个坐在办公桌后的他，那个穿戴整齐、跟受害者说话轻柔缓慢，对下属保有适当严厉的他所努力维系的自我已经不复存在。他只是个渴望又胆怯的人，想要一件他从没拥有过的东西。  
然后他得到了它。在他身后的青年发出声低叹，他感觉到那根阴茎撑开了自己，锲进他的身体内部，一直到它所能抵达的深处，他从未感受到被如此地充满过。紧接着Simon就卸下了他的口球，他开始呻吟，随即呼吸就被另一个人的嘴唇夺去，一条强硬的舌头伸进来，与他身后的阴茎一道搅弄他敏感的内部。他喘不过气，这太多了，他从没让她们吻过他，以为自己所需要的仅仅是疼痛而已。他不熟悉这样的性：有人在吻他，手指隔着潮湿衬衫捏住他充血的乳头，有人缓慢、温柔地干着他，像是在对待一件易碎品。  
高潮来得并不突然，从体内被摩擦的那一点聚集起的热量令他快要燃烧起来，他不由自主地痉挛——这次没有射精，只是滴出几滴液体，但这高潮持续得更久更剧烈，他蜷起身体，将自己缩成一团，Simon的手臂揽着他，身上散发出木质香调的气息，他颤抖着，努力不让自己朝那个怀抱凑过去。  
在他腿间射了精的青年从身后环住他的腰，将他从地毯上抱起来，濡湿而灼热的皮肤贴住他的后背。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
Simon的手指抚过他的脸颊，在那个男人留下的伤疤上多停留了一会。  
他闭上眼睛。

 

fin.


End file.
